


Next Target

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Zsasz is called into Oswald's office to talk about his next target.<br/>Latest Episode (S2E4) inspired this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Target

Penguin sat alone in the dim light of the fireplace, embers glittering. With a red face and deep scowl, he sat back into his chair, swallowing back a thick layer of phlegm as his breathing hitched and chest convulsed. A half-empty bottle of wine sat beside his chair, finger playing with the lip. He ignored the door opening, a light from the hall bleeding in and footsteps approaching.

“Mr. Penguin?”

Victor Zsasz kept a steady, calm voice as he stayed a ways from Penguin’s chair, hands behind his back. Penguin swallowed again, lips pursed. He took a deep breath.

“I need you to kill someone for me.”

“…”

Victor was silent for a moment before finally asking, “Who do you need me to kill?”

“Randall Hobbs.”

Victor, as a rule, was one to never ask questions about his targets. Mayoral candidate, government officials, petty first loves, it didn’t matter; they were all targets if he were told to kill them. However, he was curious.

“Will his death ease your pain?”

Penguin clenched his jaw.

“No. But it’ll help.”

He could feel Victor’s stare bore into the back of his head.

“Get going!” he yelled, twisting to face the man behind him. Victor didn’t flinch or blink. Instead, he walked closer and looked down to Penguin.

“What has this man done to the little bird?”

“ _He_ hasn’t done anything.”

“Then who?”

“You’re not supposed to ask questions. Only kill the people I want.”

“I’ll kill them, but is there anyone else I should know about?”

“…No.”

“You don’t lie as well as you think you do.”

Penguin looked up to Zsasz, freckles made prominent against his reddened skin and the chiaroscuro of the room. Victor searched his pocket and pulled a square of cloth, unfolding it. He held it over his hand and held up Oswald’s face, gently dabbing the wet spots under his eyes.

“Kings aren’t supposed to cry and cower.”

Penguin stood from his chair, yelling in a hoarse voice, “I am _not_ cowering!!”

“Then what are you doing?”

“Planning.”

“Planning what?”

“Revenge.”

“Tell me what they did to you.”

“They didn’t do anything to me…”

“Tell me what’s wrong, little bird.”

Penguin’s jaw quivered as he tried to speak. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“They took my mother.”

“And killing this man will bring your mother back?”

“Yes.”

“And bringing your mother back will ease your pain?”

“Yes,” his voice cracked.

Victor pocketed his cloth and brought Penguin close. He rested his hand on the back of Oswald's head to gently stroke his soft hair. Oswald grit his teeth and held back a whimper. Victor lifted his face.

“I’ll kill him, for you.”

With a kiss to Oswald’s head, Victor took a step back.

“Good. Good. Make sure he’s _dead._ ” His voice cracked.

As Victor turned to leave him, Oswald stopped him.

“I want you to take your girls with you.”

Victor glanced back to Penguin, gaze steely and intense.

“No. I’ll kill him myself.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write some Victor/Oswald. I have another fic in the making inspired by S1E4, just smut, but it's still in the making. Wanted to throw this quick drabble out there, though.  
> Cackles, what's worse is that he didn't even succeed.


End file.
